psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wakacje piesków
Rozdział 1 Kaiden wpatrywał się w blat stołu , jego myśli mieszały mu się w głowie . On wraz z kilkoma pieskami z Psiego Patrolu byli na wizycie w ostatnim dniu w szkole , a dokładniej wylądowali w pierwszej klasie . - Kaiden ! - zawołała nauczycielka - Eee . TAAK - odparł lekko zaskoczony - Ty z Dylan ' em opowiedzcie o waszej robocie dzieciom - odpowiedziała pani Grooperg - TAK JEST ! - odpowiedziały dwa pieski - Jestem szpiegiem , jak wiecie moja praca polega na szpiegowaniu , odnajdywaniu , rozwiązywaniu tajemnic - powiedział Kaiden - Moje auto to Jeep jest on brązowo - niebieski u góry ma on radar , potrafi nawet być niewidzialny . - ( Zdziwienie grupy ) - Także moim cytatem jest ,, Raz , dwa do akcji gotów jestem ja '' - powiedział - Twój ruch bracie - szepnął Kaiden do Dylan'a - A więc , jestem policjantem wraz z kilkoma policjantami Skipper i Max'em stoimi na straży prawa . - powiedział - A więc przed wami najbogatszy piesek w Psim Patrolu . Wtedy wskakuje Gray - Witajcie dzieci ! Jak wiecie mam na imię Gray . - powiedział - Jestem milionerem . Poźniej - Pewnie jeszcze dzieci chciałyby poznać dziewczyny z waszej ekipy - powiedziała nauczycielka - Hejka ! - powiedziała Victoria - Mam na imię Victoria i jestem przyszłą żoną Gray'a - powiedziała Później - I jak się dzieci wam podobało - zapytała pani Grooperg - Było SUPER !!! - krzyknęły dzieci - Czy możemy je pogłaskać ? - zapytały - Oczywiście - odparła - O taak , w tym miejscu - powiedziała Kasumi - Uuu , i to mi się podoba - powiedziała rozmarzona Oliana . - W tym miejscu , ooo tak - powiedział Victor - Ehe , o tak ! W tym , o i tu - powiedziała Victoria - O i jeszcze za uchem - powiedział Gray - Oo taak ! - powiedział Kaiden - Podoba mi się - powiedział Dylan Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek - CO !?? - krzyknęły pieski - NO NIE NO ! - TYLKO NIE W NAJLEPSZYM MOMENCIE ! - dopowiedziały chórem Musiały się pożegnać . Przed szkołą . - Ale było super ! Co nie ! - powiedziała Sunset - No ba ! - powiedziała Amy - Może powinniśmy pomyśleć o naszych wakacjach - powiedział Max - Dobry pomysł - powiedział Hutch - Ehhh ( wzdychanie ) naprawdę musimy pomyśleć o wakacjach - wzdychnęła Sunset Zmiana sceny ( odznaka Sunset ) - Cześć pieski ! Jak było - zapytał Ryder - Było Super ! - krzyknęły pieski chórem - Cieszę się - powiedział - Musimy porozmawiać - powiedział - Mam nadzieję , że to nic złego ! - powiedział Malcolm Zmiana sceny ( odznaka Malcolm 'a ) - Zatem pieski ! Mamy dziś 23 czerwca - powiedział - Uhuh - odparł Chase - I pomyślałem , że skoro dzieci , młodzież i dorośli idą na wakacje - i tu zwiesił głos na chwilę - my też możemy ! - Co ! ? - To jest super - Mega ! - Ale gdzie możemy pojechać ? - zapytał się Dylan - Dobre pytanie ! - powiedział Ryder - Może do Szkocji - powiedział Kaiden - Raczej nie - Może Madera ? - zaproponowała Sunset - Też , raczej odpada - Może w Alpy - zaproponowała Skipper - A może na Seszele ! - zaproponował Gray - Co to !? - powiedział Hutch - To świetny pomysł - odparł Ryder i pieski - Co to są Seszele ? - znowu zapytał Hutch - Czym lecimy ? - zapytała Kasumi - Możemy lecieć moim prywatnym samolotem wystarczy miejsca dla wszystkich - powiedział Gray - Aww . Już nie mogę się doczekać ! To będzie takie romantyczne - powiedziała Victoria - Z tobą to na koniec świata - powiedział Gray po czym się przytulili - Co to są Seszele , ja nadal nie wiem !? - zapytał się jęcząc Hutch - Oki ,to ja lecę , lecę , lecę , lecę , czym ? Samolotem tam i z powrotem ! -'' zaśpiewał Obi - OBI !! - krzyknęły pieski - Sorki - CO TO SĄ SESZELE !!! - wrzasnął Hutch Zapadła cisza - Ugh ! Seszele to taki wyspiarski kraj , z pięknymi plażami . - powiedział Tracker - Aaa . Rozdział 2 - Oki , ja jestem spakowana , tylko , nie mogę domknąć tej , walizki - powiedziała Sunset - Coś ty tam napchała - zażartowała Savannah - Daj , pomogę Ci - powiedziała Savvy - Ugggggggh TRACH !! - O nie moje rzeczy ! - powiedziała zmartwiona Sunset - Przepraszam - powiedziała Savannah zniżając głos do szeptu - Nic , się nie stało ! To nie Twoja wina - powiedziała Sunset - Oki , do trzech razy sztuka - powiedziała Savvy Zmiana sceny ( odznaka Savvy ) - Dzięki za pomoc w pakowaniu moich rzeczy Kasumi - powiedziała Victoria - Nie ma sprawy - odparła suczka - Pomóc Ci spakować Obiego , Shirę , Rufela i Volv'a ? - zapytała - Dzięki , przyda mi się Twoja pomoc - odpowiedziała Kasumi - OBI ! SHIRA ! RUFEL ! VOLVO ! PAKUJEMY SIĘ - zawołała Kasumi Po chwili zjawili się Shira , Rufel i Volvo , ale Obiego nie było . - Raz , dwa , trzy . - liczyła Kasumi - Czekaj , czekaj , raz , dwa - powiedziała licząc szeptem - TRZY !!? - krzyknęła - Gdzie jest Obi ? ! - zapytała - W swoim pokoju - odparła Shira - Co on tam robi !? - zapytała Kasumi - Lepiej żebyś tego nie wiedziała mamo - mruknęła Kasumi pobiegła do jego pokoju niczym strzała . Gdy wpadła do pokoju jej syna optymisty zastał ją w pewnym sensie śmieszny widok . - O - O - OBI ? - powiedziała nie dowierzając jej oczom Kasumi - Hey manman an ( to znaczy : ,, Hej mamo " ) - powiedział Obi - Dziecko ! Po jakiemu ty gadasz ? I co ty masz na sobie ! - powiedziała Kasumi - Mwen pale kreyòl , epi li se yon ula kolye ( to znaczy : ,,mówię po kreolsku" ,, a i to jest naszyjnik hula '') - powiedział Obi Kasumi zmarszczyła jej czoło . Obi wiedział , że żarty się skończyły . - Mamo mówię po kreolsku ! I to jest naszyjnik hula . - powiedział - Zgaduję , że ten kreolski to język urzędowy na Seszelach - powiedziała - Po za tym co to za koszula ? - spytała - Taka fajna ! W orchideę ! Uważam , ze to będzie bardzo fajne i na luzie ! - powiedział - Aha , o ! Widzę , że się spakowałeś - powiedziała - Ehe - powiedział Zmiana sceny ( odznaka Kasumi ) - Wow ! Obi ! - powiedziała Victoria - Fajny strój - dopowiedziała - No , dosłownie lodżio - miodzio - powiedział Malcolm - S - S Synu ! - powiedział Victor - Co ! Tatku - odpowiedział Obi - Co to za strój !? - zapytał Victor - Jest to mega fajna koszula w orchideę oraz to jest naszyjnik hula - odpowiedział Obi - Aha - odparł Victor lekko zdziwiony - Super Shira ! - powiedziała Victoria - Dzięki - odparła Shira - Powinnaś jeszcze spakować , krem z filtrem - powiedziała Sunset - Oki - Juhu - powiedział Dylan zjeżdżając windą - To będzie nasz najlepszy wyjazd - powiedziała Briana - Już się nie mogę doczekać , aż będziemy na miejscu - powiedział Kaiden - To będzie ekstra ! - powiedział Heks - Możesz tak się nie pchać ! - powiedziała Amber - No , sorry ! - odparł Heks - Nie kłóćcie się - powiedziała Brooklyn - Zgodzę się z Tobą - powiedziała Snowy - Chociaż ten jeden raz - powiedziała Brooklyn - Dobra - odparł Heks Winda już zjechała na dół - No dalej ! - powiedziała Amy - Co tam ? - powiedziała Skye - nie możesz domknąć walizki - Huh ? - Tak mamo . - odpowiedziała Amy - Daj pomogę Ci - powiedziała Skye - O jejku ! Także nie mogę jej domknąć , zawołam wujka Chase'a . - Oki ! - odpowiedziała Sunset - RAZ , DWA , TRZY ! - powiedział Chase po czym domknął walizkę - Bardzo dziękuję , za pomoc ! - powiedziała Amy - Nie ma sprawy - powiedział Chase - I znowu na Seszele ? Huh - powiedziała Everest - Tak - powiedział Chase - Gotowi wszyscy - powiedział Hutch - Tak - odpowiedziały pieski - A więc ! Jedziemy na lotnisko ! - krzyknął Hutch - JEJ ! - krzyknęły pieski - Coś , czuje , że się dzisiaj nie wyśpię - wymamrotał Eco - Tato ! - zawołał - Tak Eco ? - odparł Rocky - Która jest godzina ? - zapytał Eco - Jest dziesięć minut po północy - odpowiedział - O MAMO !!! - powiedział Eco po czym upadł na jego twarz - Robo - psie ! Przyjedź patrolowcem - powiedział Ryder - JEJ !! - powiedziała Sunset - jedziemy patrolowcem !! - dopowiedziała - Ile będziemy jechać na lotnisko - zapytała Savannah - Pięć godzin - odpowiedział Ryder - A o której mamy lot - zapytała Skipper - O 08_30 - odparł Ryder - Uff ! Wyrobimy się - powiedział Viggo - Nie za bardzo - powiedziała Amy - D - D - Dlaczego ? - odparł zmieszany Viggo - Musimy się wyrobić przed zamknięciem bramki - odparła Amy , po czym dodała - a do tego mamy jeszcze odprawę - To po co marnujemy czas na gadanie - powiedział Zuma - Racja - powiedział Marshall - Wchodzimy do patrolowca - powiedział Ryder - Mam nadzieję , że wszystko będzie OK - wyszeptał Hutch , wchodząc do patrolowca Rozdział 3 - Jesteśmy na miejscu - powiedział Chase - Wstawać - dodała Everest - Nie mogę się doczekać , jak zobaczymy plażę Anse - Gegortette na Praslin - powiedziała Victoria - Ja też - powiedział Gray po czym dodał - Może , weźmiemy ślub na Seszelach , na jednej z plaż - powiedział Gray - Było by ! Super - powiedziała Victoria - Naprawdę moglibyśmy - zapytała Victoria - No pewnie , tylko powiem Ryder ' owi , żeby zadzwonił po robo - psa jak będziemy na miejscu , ponieważ musi przywieźć garnitury oraz suknię ślubną oraz dla drużby i gości - powiedział Gray - Jesteś kochany - powiedziała Victoria i polizała go Zmiana sceny ( odznaka Gray'a ) - Amy masz coś do picia ? - zapytał Clif - Ehe , mam dwie butelki wody masz możesz wziąć jedną - odparła po czym dodała - Poza tym butelki wody Ci będę żałować , kupię sobie jeszcze coś do picia w strefie wolno - cłowej - powiedziała - Dzięki , kochanie , ale to ja raczej powinienem Ci odkupić - powiedział Clif - No , weź powiedziała Amy - śmiejąc się - Pieski ! - powiedział Ryder - Teraz będziemy mieli odprawę - powiedział Ryder - Jest ! W końcu ! - powiedział Max - Oki kładziemy nasze bagaże podręczne w koszykach , a te co idą pod pokład idą tam - powiedział Ryder - Oki - odparły pieski Nagle do piesków podszedł silnie zbudowany owczarek belgijski malinois - No proszę , proszę , kogo my tu mamy - powiedział - Psi Patrol ! - dodał - Widzę , że jest was duuużo więcej - powiedział po czym dodał - cieszy mnie to - Mam na imię Johnboy pracuję tu jako pies szukający narkotyków , bomb i tym podobnych - powiedział Johnboy - Słyszałem o Chasie - powiedział - Jak daliście pstryka w nos tej całej Sweetie ! - powiedział - WRR - zawarczał Hutch - A ten to kto ? - zapytał Johnboy - To jest Hutch - powiedział Chase - jest on kapitanem okrętu wojskowego - przedstawił Hutch'a Chase - Witaj Hutch'u - powiedział - Nie waż się tak źle mówić o Sweetie ! - powiedział wściekły Hutch - Czemu ? - Bo Hutch jest w niej zakochany - powiedziała Skye - Ciekawe - powiedział Johnboy - Oki przedstawimy Ci resztę - powiedział Chase Później .. - Miło było Cię poznać Johnboy - powiedział Gray - Nawzajem - powiedział Johboy i pomachał łapką na pożegnanie - Która godzina ? - zapytał się Rufel - Dwadzieścia po szóstej - odparł Volvo - Dzięki - odpowiedział Rufel - Nie ma sprawy - powiedział Volvo - Mamo ! - powiedziała Sunset - Tak Sunset - odpowiedziała Skye - O , której mamy zamknięcie bramki ? - zapytała się Sunset - O Siódmej dwadzieścia - odpowiedziała Skye - Aha - mruknęła Sunset - ''W środku dżungli , potężnej dżungli lew stary mocno śpi ! W środku dżungli potężnej dżungli lew stary mocno śpi ! A łiii iii bam bam bałej ! Ałii iii a bam bam bałej ! - ''śpiewał Obi - Obi doceniam Twój optymizm , ale może zmrużyłbyś oko - zaproponował Kaiden - Kaiden Mwen regrèt sa, men mwen pa fè sa ( to znaczy ,, przykro mi Kaiden , ale raczej nie " ) - powiedział Obi - Uhhh - Kaiden wzdycha - to będzie długi okres czasu Zmiana sceny (odznaka Obi 'ego ) - Te perfumy Savvy ! Będą super - powiedziała Victoria - No pewnie ! - powiedziała Briana - Oki - odpowiedziała Savvy - Oki , dodam perfumy , ,, ''Hugo Boss '' , ,, ''Victoria Secret " ''i '',, Channel numer 5 " - powiedziała Victoria '' - Chcesz żebym jakieś Ci kupiła Savvy ? - zapytała się Victoria - Nie chcę Cię naciągać - powiedziała Savvy - Ale czy mogłabym także kupić sobie Channel numer 5 ? - zapytała Savannah - OCZYWIŚCIE ! - powiedziała Victoria - Dziewczyny ! Dziewczyny ! - powiedziała Briana - Tak ? - odparły - Widziałam , dużo fajnych cieni do powiek , eye - linerów ! I tym podobne ! - wysapała Briana - No to ! Do dzieła - powiedziała Savannah - No dalej panienki przypudrujmy sobie noski - powiedziała Victoria - OKI ! Po zakupach w drogerii . - Możemy zajść jeszcze do tych sklepów z ubraniami - powiedziała Briana - No ba ! - odparły Victoria i Savannah Zmiana sceny ( odznaka Briany ) - Chodźcie ! - zawołała Skipper - Idziemy - odparła Amy - Mam nadzieję , że nie idziemy do sklepu z ciuchami - powiedziała Kasumi - Nie idziemy do sportowego sklepu - powiedziała Skipper - Uff . - odetchnęła z ulgą Kasumi - Rozumiem Ciebie Kasumi - powiedziała Amy - też nie lubię za bardzo tam chodzić . Rozdział 4 - O Clif ! Zobacz ! Tam jest ,, ''Starbucks " ''- powiedziała Amy - Super , akurat mam ochotę na kawę - powiedział Clif - Może powinniśmy zawołać resztę piesków ? - zapytała się Amy - Oki Doki - odpowiedział Clif Później - Która godzina ? - zapytał się Max znowu - Sió - Siódma osiemnaście ! Biegiem ! - odparła Kasumi Pieski zerwały się do szalonej pogoni . Jeszcze dwie minuty i mogło być po ptakach . - Uf ! - Wysapał Rubble - Nie przesadzaj - powiedziała Skipper - Ja nie przesadzam ! - oburzył się Rubble - Oj ! No daj spokój ! Sprawy nie ma - odpowiedziała Skipper - Wiesz Victor ? - zapytała się Kasumi - Co ślicznotko ? - odpowiedział Victor - Wiesz uważam , ze to nie jest głupi pomysł , że Obi uczy się kreolskiego - powiedziała Kasumi - Też tak uważam - odparł Victor Zmiana sceny ( odznaka Kasumi ) - O ludzie ! - krzyknęła Savannah - Co się stało ? - zapytała się Oliana - Jedną z atrakcji może być NURKOWANIE ! - krzyknęła Savannah - O mój psie ! - powiedziała Oliana - No wiem ! - odparła Savvy - W końcu będę mogła kogoś uczyć nurkować - dodała Savvanah - Jej - powiedziała Oliana Zmiana Sceny ( odznaka Savvy ) - Uwaga , uwaga ! Panie i Panowie , pasażerowie lotu 122 Zatoka przygód airport - Mahe . Lecący samolotem prywatnym proszeni są na pokład ! Dziękujemy i życzymy miłego lotu - powiedział miły kobiecy głos - W końcu ! - powiedziała Savannah - Słyszysz skarbie lecimy - powiedział Clif , po czym złapał Amy za łapę - Wydaje mi się , że Hutch mało co nie wyskoczy ze skóry co nie Amy ? - powiedział Clif - No tak , ponieważ ten samolot Gray'a może przekroczyć prędkość dźwięku lub światła , a pamiętasz jak mówiłam Ci , że jak wzięłam go na lot myśliwcem , było mu niedobrze i mało co nie wyskoczył ze skóry - powiedziała Amy - Racja - odparł Clif Nagle automatyczne drzwi się otwierają i w końcu mogą wejść . - O matko ! Zuma ! Będziemy na Seszelach - powiedziała Skipper - Nie mogę się doczekać naszych pokoi - powiedział Zuma Wchodzą schodami prowadzącymi do drzwi i wnętrza samolotu - Witajcie pieski w moim latającym domu - powiedział Gray - Jest tutaj 232 pokoje , pięć barów , 232 łazienki - dopowiedziała Victoria - Oraz basen i jacuzzi - dodał Gray - JEJ ! - powiedziała Oliana - Tu macie kluczyki do waszych pokoi - powiedział Gray Nagle zaczęło coś pipczeć , a potem wydawać odgłos sonaru . - CO TO JEST ! - powiedział Hutch wyskakując do góry ze strachu - Boisz się ? - powiedział Clif prawie nie pęknąć ze śmiechu - Wcale , że nie - odparł chłodno Hutch Dźwięk nadal nie ustawał - Niech to ktoś wyłączy !! - wrzasnęła wściekła Kasumi - Ale kto !! - krzyknęła Sunset - Ktoś !! - odpowiedziała Kasumi - Dziewczyny , stop , stop - powiedział Malcolm chcąc załagodzić sprawę - STOOOOOOOOOOOP ! - wrzasnął Hutch Nastała przez chwilę grobowa cisza . - Jest , jej , jest , jest , jest - powiedział Rusty - RUSTY ? - powiedziała Amy - ŻE CO !!? - powiedziała Briana - Nie źle kolego - powiedziała Oliana - Burza , będzie burza !! - powiedział skacząc Rusty - Idziemy do pokoi chyba , że ktoś chce zostać tutaj - oznajmił Gray - Ja zdecydowanie idę ! - powiedziała Sunset - Ja pójdę z Tobą ! - oznajmił Malcolm - Ja zdecydowanie zostaję ! - powiedział Rusty - Ja też ! - powiedział Hutch - Dobra idę do pilota , że już startujemy , a raczej możemy startować - powiedział Gray - Uff ! - westchnęła Victoria - Mam nadzieję , że ominiemy tą burzę ! - dopowiedziała Victoria Rozdział 5 - Czego my jedziemy zamiast lecieć ! - burknął Hutch - Może dla dlatego , że nas holuje holownik ! Hmm ?? - odpowiedziała sarkastycznie Amy Nagle samolot zaczął nabierać prędkości - Woo hoo - powiedział Rusty - Oby nie było burzy ! - powiedziała Victoria W tym momencie przechylili się do tyłu i już . Są w powietrzu - ( Skomlenie ) czarno to widzę - powiedział Hutch Nagle chmury stały się kreskami . - Oh Yea ! - powiedziała Amy - Uwaga , uwaga przekroczyliśmy prędkość światła - oznajmił Gray - ( Skomlenie ) JA CHCĘ ŻYĆ ! JA CHCE ŻYĆ !! - mówił Hutch przebierając łapami w miejscu Nagle Hutch pobiegł do kokpitu i zaczął wrzeszczeć : - STOP ! STOP ! PRZERWIJ TE TORTURY !! - wrzeszczał Hutch Nagle zwolnili - UF ! - powiedział Hutch po czym zemdlał - Wow ! Nie wiedziałam , że Hutch tak się boi ! - powiedziała Victoria Nagle zrobiło się jasno i rozległ się grzmot . - ( Skomlenie ) Gray boję się ! - powiedziała Victoria - Nie martw się , jestem przy tobie - powiedział - Chcę do pokoju - powiedziała Victoria - Spoko - powiedział Gray Zmiana Sceny ( odznaka Gray 'a ) - Hej Briana co tam czytasz ? - powiedział Dylan - Czytam ,, ''Wojownicy Las Tajemnic " ''- powiedziała Briana - U ! A co to !? - zapytał Dylan - Książka opowiada o czterech klanach kotów . Klanie pioruna jest on tak jakby głównym w sensie czymś tak jakby główny bohater ! - powiedziała i mówiła dalej - Klanie Cienia , Klanie Rzeki oraz Wiatru - powiedziała Briana - Istnieje także klan gwiazd , który jest odpowiednikiem nieba - dopowiedziała - Czytam teraz najbardziej smutny moment - powiedziała Briana - Czemu ? - zapytał Dylan - Ponieważ Szara Pręga , przyjaciel Ognistego serca , który jest bohaterem - powiedziała suczka - Kto ? ! Szara Pręga !? - zapytał Dylan - Nie ! Ogniste Serce ! - powiedziała - No i co ? - zapytał - Jego partnerką jest Srebrny Strumień , kotka z klanu rzeki mimo , że on był z klanu pioruna, która uratowała go jak tonął , - powiedziała - I ? - zapytał Dylan - Urodzi - dziła kocięta i u - u - umar-rr - ła ! - powiedziała Briana przez łzy - CZEMU !!? - zapytał - Z powodu duż-żej st-traty k-k - k-krwi ! - powiedziała po czym się rozpłakała - Nie płacz ! - powiedział Podbiegł do jego dziewczyny i ją przytulił . Zmiana sceny ( odznaka Dylan 'a ) - Strach i stres może źle oddziałać na moje piękno ! - powiedziała Victoria - Nie martw się ! - powiedział uspokajająco Gray Wskoczył na łóżko i przytulił się , ona w zamian położyła jej głowa na jego barkach . - Przy Tobie czuje się bezpieczna - wyszeptała Po czym zamknęła jej oczy i razem z Gray 'em poszli spać . Zmiana sceny ( odznaka Gray ' a ) - Burza ! Burza ! Burza ! - śpiewał Rusty skacząc w salonie - ( Ziewanie ) Clif ? - spytała Amy - Co skarbie ? - odparł Clif - Chcesz pójść ze mną poszukać czegoś na ząb ? - zapytała Amy - Pewnie ! Umieram z głodu - odparł Szukają - AMY ! - krzyknął Clif - Co ? - - Znalazłem ! - powiedział - Jej - U widzę Chase'a i Everest ! - powiedziała Amy - Dzień Dobry ! - powiedziały pieski - Witajcie - powiedziała Everest - Jak tam ? - zapytał Chase - Dobrze - powiedziała Amy - Może być - powiedział Clif Zmiana sceny ( odznaka Amy ) Burza rozpętała się na dobre - JEJ ! JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJ ! - krzyczał Rusty ? Z pokoju Kasumi i Victora wychodzi wściekła Kasumi . - RUSTY !! - wrzasnęła Kasumi - Co ? - odpowiedział oglądając się za siebie , po czym odwrócił się na pięcie w stronę Kasumi - CISZEJ ! PRÓBUJĘ SPAĆ !! NIE DOŚĆ , ŻE MAM BURZĘ ZA OKNEM I NAD GŁOWĄ , TO JESZCZE SŁYSZĘ TWOJE ZAWODZENIE JAK RANNY JELEŃ NA KORYTARZU !! - krzyknęła - ( Zakrywanie pyszczka łapami i odgłos tłumionego śmiechu ) S-S-S-Sorry - powiedział Rusty tłumiąc śmiech - Naprawdę , tak to brzmiało ! - powiedział - TAK ! - powiedziała i trzasnęła drzwiami - I tak ją lubię - powiedział i zaczął ciszej śpiewać swoje arie . Zmiana Sceny ( odznaka Rusty ' ego ) - Jak myślisz Sunset czy powinniśmy nagrać tą piosenkę - powiedział Malcolm - Noo - powiedziała - raczej - Oki Tracker śpiewamy jeszcze raz - oznajmił Malcom - Buen Amigo - powiedział Tracker Zmiana Sceny ( odznaka Tracker ' a ) - Co robicie dziewczyny ? - spytał Chase - Robimy album - powiedziała Skye - Będziemy w nim zamieszczać wszystkie nasze zdjęcia - dopowiedziała Everest - Świetnie ! Mogę jakoś pomóc ? - zapytał - Poleciałbyś do mojego kochanego Rocky 'e go - powiedziała Skye - Po co ? - spytał Chase - Przyda się jeszcze jedna dodatkowa para łap - odpowiedziała Skye - Chase się tym zajmie - powiedział po czym szybko pobiegł - Pamiętasz tego Sylwestra gdzie graliśmy w pytanie czy wyzwanie ? - powiedziała husky - Tak . I ? - odpowiedziała cockapoo - I pamiętasz jak Marshall dał Rocky ' emu wyzwanie , żeby przeszedł po krawędzi basenu - powiedziała Everest - No - I pamiętasz jak Rocky wpadł do wody !? - powiedziała Everest - Tak . To było dla niego straszne ! - odpowiedziała przyjaciółce Skye - Dla większości było to śmieszne - dopowiedziała Everest - Taa - mruknęła Skye - Jesteśmy ! - powiedział Chase - Świetnie ! To do roboty - powiedziała Everest Zmiana sceny ( odznaka Everest ) - Gray - powiedziała Victoria - Hmm ? - Mwen renmen ou ( to znaczy : kocham cię " ) - powiedziała Victoria - Mwen renmen ou twò ( to znaczy : Ja ciebie też kocham " ) - odpowiedział Gray - Nie mogę się doczekać , aż dolecimy na miejsce - powiedziała - Bylibyśmy tam , już dużo wcześniej gdyby nie strach Hutch ' a - odparł Gray - Owszem :: Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Rufel Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Heks Kategoria:Oliana Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Rusty